Clan Tachibana
by Miss Lulu Miss Susu
Summary: La familia Tachibana es una de las grandes familias yakuza de Iwatobi. El jefe de estaa decide casar a su hijo, Makoto, con la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos, Gou. Rin, ya esperaba esta decisión, pero no puede evitar querer luchar contra eso después de enterarse de que Makoto le corresponde a sus sentimientos y que Gou ama a otra persona. Un poco de lemmon en algún cap
1. Chapter 1

**Susu: **Aquí traemos nuesto fic, Clan Tachibana, que trata de una de las familias más importante en Iwatobi, los Tachibana, cuyo heredero es Makoto y sus amigos, Rin Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase deciden protegerlo. Una noche de fiesta en las que ambas familias fueron invitadas a casa de los Tachibana el padre de Makoto dio un anuncio: Gou sería la futura esposa del heredero Tachibana, la cosa se complica para Rin, el cual está enamorado de Makoto pero Gou, Makoto y rin intentarán cambiar ese fatídico destino.

**Lulu:** Esta idea se me ocurrió después de verme Tight Rope, aunque ya quería hacer un fic en el que Makoto tuviera que casarse con Gou, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y gracias a ese lindísimo coso llamado Tight Rope (lo recomiendo) se me ocurrió.

**Susu: **Esta mujer siempre anda viendo cosas raras (?) que, bueno, he de vérmelo.

**Lulu: **No son raras, son lindas y monoshas y yaoi. El caso es~ que ni idea de cuánto me durará el fic ni hacia dónde va ni cómo acabará, porque yo escribo free style -feel like Haru.-

**Susu: **¿Has de mencionar a Nanase, eh, Lulu Tachibana? 7n7 Que me encelo ¿eh?

**Lulu: **Venga, venga, Matsuoka.-Pat pat.- Ya pasó.

**Susu: **Lulu siempre, siempre haces estas cosas ;-; /3

**Lulu: **Pero me quieres igual 3

**Susu:** Yo sí, pero tú a mí no ;-;

**Lulu: **Yo te amo. Y cerremos ya el tema. Dentro fic~

* * *

**Parejas: **MakoRin (principal), MikoGou

**Personajes principales: **Makoto Tachibana (el bocchan), Rin Matsuoka (amigo del bocchan), Haruka Nanase (futuro representante del clan y amigo del bocchan), Gou Matsuoka (prometida del bocchan y amante de Mikoshiba), Seijuro Mikoshiba (heredero de otro clan)

**Disclaimer: **No, por desgracia, Free no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Kouji Ouji. Si fuera nuestro directamente no habrían bañadores y los personajes tendrían pezones.

* * *

Parecía una noche de fiesta normal entre amigos, los padres de las tres familias reunidas en la gran mansión de estilo japonés reían mientras bebían sin control. Las madres otro tanto de lo mismo, cotilleando y sirviendo la comida. Los seis hijos de las familias ayudaban a las madres mientras hablaban de sus cosas, aunque los "hermanos" del clan Tachibana casi no dejaban que hicieran nada, por ser los amigos del bocchan Makoto.

El clan de los Tachibana era una de las grandes familias de Yakuza de Iwatobi, controlaban gran parte de la ciudad y tenía un número considerable de miembros. También estaba la familia Nanase, cuyo padre era el representante del clan y se esperaba que su hijo Haruka siguiera sus pasos. La tercera familia, la mía, eran los Matsuoka, la madre de Makoto y la mía siempre habían sido grandes amigas, al igual que el señor Tachibana y el señor Nanase, y lo mismo pasaba con los tres hijos primogénitos.

Makoto, Haruka y yo, Rin, nos habíamos criado prácticamente en la misma cuna y al ser Makoto el menor y el heredero de la familia de la que dependían nuestras familias, siempre le habíamos protegido. O eso intentábamos, porque Makoto siempre ha tenido la habilidad de preocuparse por todo, tenerlo bajo control, sin siquiera borrar su sonrisa. Más bien, nos protegía él a nosotros.

Makoto era gentil, carismático, alegre, adoraba las cosas monas –como los gatitos- y tenía miedo a las películas de terror, todo eso contrastaba con su tamaño, su fuerza y su situación como heredero de un clan Yakuza.

Ya no recordaba cuando me había enamorado de él, pero cada vez que estábamos los dos solos me ponía tan feliz que me comportaba de manera extraña, por eso prefería que Haru también estuviera con nosotros cuando estudiábamos inglés (a Makoto no se le da especialmente bien), así él no sospecharía. Éramos amigos, él tenía que suceder a su padre y casarse con una mujer que le diera un heredero, ya tenía toda la vida planeada y lo nuestro era imposible. Era mejor no llenarse la cabeza con fantasías.

Qué asco de vida.

Por eso, cuando el padre de Makoto llamó la atención de todos y nos quedamos en silencio para escucharle decir "Hijo, te he encontrado esposa. Matsuoka y yo hemos decidido que te casarás con su hija" mi silencio duró más que el resto. No solo el mío, Gou, mi hermana pequeña, se había quedado en silencio y hacía esfuerzos titánicos para sonreír. Makoto estaba en shock mientras Haru lo miraba con expresión indescifrable.

Creo que fui el único en reaccionar como realmente se sentía, al menos cuando me recuperé del susto. Noté como mi ceño se fruncía con rabia, me levanté de la mesa y salí de allí.

Esperaba que Makoto se casara con una mujer, ¡Pero aún no! ¡Y menos con mi hermana! ¡ES DEMASIADO PRONTO!

Estaba a punto de que se me escaparan las lágrimas cuando oí la voz de mi hermana, Haru y Makoto, hasta los pequeños gemelos habían venido también.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué ocurre? –Gou se acercó a mí la primera, siempre se preocupaba por mí, tal vez debí controlarme, ya no sabía qué contestar.

-No es nada, Gou…-acaricié su cabello y deposité un pequeño beso en su frente. Cuando la volví a mirar, sonreía despreocupado como solía hacer. Aunque supongo que ella ya se imaginaba lo que me ocurría, pues había descubierto mis sentimientos por Makoto mucho antes que yo.

Makoto y Haru me miraban fijamente, también les sonreí a ellos para dejar de preocuparles. Al parecer con Haru funcionó, pero con Makoto… su reacción fue extraña. Había fingido que se lo creía, pero no dejó de penetrarme con sus ojos verdes durante todo el camino a casa.

Íbamos los seis, Haru delante, yo detrás con los pequeños gemelos cogidos de mis manos y Makoto y Gou detrás, pensando en a saber qué sobre lo que me ocurría y preocupándose.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mis padres me regañaron por mi comportamiento y mi falta de educación y otras cien cosas más. Les dije que no quería que Gou se case, casi fingiendo un complejo de hermano sobreprotector, y que por eso me había enfadado.

Mi madre lo entendió, pero mi padre me intentó convencer de que el matrimonio era lo mejor para Gou.

Qué asco.

Después del numerito, la cena siguió su curso con normalidad, celebrando ahora el nuevo compromiso. El padre de Makoto nos invitó a quedarnos a dormir, y aunque mi padre tenía que ir a pescar temprano, nos quedamos todos. Nosotros tres y nuestros hermanos improvisamos una especie de campamento en el salón con un montón de mantas, colchonetas y almohadas para dormir los seis juntos.

Ran y Ren ocuparon los sitios al lado de Makoto. Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para mirarlo hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

**_~Reviews para una visita nocturna ewe~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lulu: **Hola hola~ aquí estamos una semana después para traeros esta cosa :'3 qué fácil me ha sido escribir este cap, está hecho desde el punto de vista de makoto, y como roleo a Mako pues me es más fácil.

**Susu: **No le llames cosa a nuestra creación e.é ¿¡Vale!? Y entender a mi Makotito no es muy difícil, ¿verdad, amorcito mío?

**Lulu: **Bueno... :'3 tienes que tener la paciencia de un santo, y a mí me dicen tsundere, así que costar me cuesta, pero quitando eso y que su sonrisa es como el sol, siempre está ahí iluminando el día (que poética estoy hoy por dioh), pues somos casi iguales.

**Susu: **Eso es cierto, he de tener muuuuuuuuuuchísima paciencia para aguantarte xD y sabes que adoro cuando te pones poética, Lulu

**Lulu: **Repite eso ¬¬

**Susu: **¿Que repita el qué, Lulu?

**Lulu: **Lo de la paciencia ¬¬

**Susu: **Vale.-Se aclara la garganta.- He de tener paciencia contig cuidarte */*

**Lulu: **Loca ¬/¬ -suspira- los reviews los contestaremos abajo. Ahora, dentro fic.

* * *

**Parejas: **MakoRin (principal), MikoGou.

**Disclaimer: **No, Free no es nuestro, ya nos gustaría hacer bishies como esos a nosotras, es propiedad de Kouji Ouji.

* * *

Las tres de la mañana, y aún seguía despierto. Mis hermanos dormían plácidamente a ambos costados de mi cuerpo. Un poco más allá de Ren estaba Haru, también dormido. Al otro lado, Ran dormía abrazada a Gou… mi futura esposa.

Debía ser una broma, nadie me avisó de esto cuando decidí heredar la familia, creía que al menos podría elegir con quién me casaría… No es que no quisiera a Gou, la quiero como una hermana, pero si tengo que tomar esposa… prefiero una que no se parezca tanto a él.

Sí, aquel chico que estaba un poco más allá de Gou, Rin Matsuoka, mi amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo tratando de olvidarle? Creo que desde que se fue un tiempo a Australia, aún así, había sido imposible.

Lo trataba de amigo, e intentaba no quedármele mucho tiempo mirando. Como estaba haciendo ahora, mis ojos no iban más allá de Gou por miedo a quedarme embobado con Rin y que él despertara y me sorprendiera así.

-¿Admirando a tu prometida, Makoto?

Si me sorprendió la voz de Rin, no lo mostré. Levanté la mirada hacia donde escuché su voz y sonreí de forma culpable.

-Solo me aseguraba de que dormía.-Susurré mientras me incorporaba para ponerme a su altura.

Rin soltó un bufido incrédulo.

-¿Te gusta de verdad?

-No, pero cuidaré de ella.

-No fue cosa tuya entonces.

-Será mejor que hablemos fuera, no quiero despertar a nadie.

Caminamos hasta la terraza que daba a mi cuarto y cerramos la puerta corrediza para que no nos escucharan. Nos sentamos en la madera y nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

-Sabes que si fuera idea mía, te lo habría dicho el primero.-El primero en romper el silencio fui yo.

-Lo que me sorprende es que nuestros padres no nos dijeran nada a ninguno, hasta Haru pareció sorprenderse.

-Estaba sorprendido, te lo aseguro.-Reí suavemente, era de los pocos que podían leer a Haruka.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre nosotros durante unos segundos, en los cuales Rin parecía dudar de algo, al final su voz se hizo hueco entre la quietud.

-Makoto… ¿quieres oír la verdad de lo que me ha pasado hoy? –Era incapaz de mirarme, su voz temblaba sutilmente, pero podía notarlo al igual que la tensión en sus músculos.

-Claro que quiero, me tenías preocupado, pero cuando dijiste que era por Gou me alivié, ¿no es por eso?

-No… bueno, en parte también.

-¿Entonces?

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más, casi era gracioso, parecía como si se me fuera a declarar o algo, estaba hasta sonrojado.

Espera.

Rin nunca se sonrojaba.

¿En serio iba a…?

-Me gustas.

Un nuevo silencio, más expectante y tenso, como el silencio en una partida de póker en la última baza, cuando todos están al acecho por lo mucho que se juegan en ese momento. Pero de verdad no sabía que decir, estaba tan felizmente confundido y la expresión de Rin no me aclaraba, pues no podía ver qué cara ponía en ese momento, pero al menos sabía que no era una broma, Rin no es de esa clase de persona.

-Yo…

-Makoto.-Haru me interrumpió cuando iba por fin a hablar.

-Haruka…-Rin se giró con brusquedad hacia el tercero en llegar, se levantó y entró de nuevo a la habitación, se le notaba molesto por la interrupción.

Haru se quedó mirando como el pelirrojo se iba y no volvió a mirarme hasta que este hubo entrado.

-Makoto, se lo ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

-Él he dicho que le gusto.

-…-Haru puso una muy leve mueca de sorpresa, casi imperceptible, seguramente ya sabía que le gustaba a Rin y no me dijo nada.- Da igual, lo vuestro es imposible. Y ahora más con la boda.

-Aún queda para eso.

-Pero se hará de todos modos. Te dije que era mejor olvidarlo.

-Lo sé… pero no he podido. Es imposible.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada… ten en cuenta que tanto como si se le dices la verdad como si no le harás daño. Pero una opción le dará pie a olvidarte de una vez por todas.

-Lo sé… vuelve a dormir Haru, me quedaré un rato más aquí.

Haru obedeció casi de inmediato, aunque sabía que quería quedarse a apoyarme. Pero necesitaba pensar, a solas.

La intervención de Haru me había dado una oportunidad de sopesar mi situación. Ahora podía empezar algo y se egoísta –lo que sería el principio de un bucle lleno de secretos, celos, y mucha tensión y momentos complicados- o podía darle fin –lo que nos llevaría a la tristeza, nuestros destinos separados, seguramente no volver a vernos y finalmente al olvido en el mejor de los casos, el cual dudo que sea el mío y espero que, con suerte, llegara a ser el de Rin si llegase a elegir esa opción-. Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Monica: **

-**Lulu: **Me alegro de que te guste esta... este fic n.n' -la vigilan para que no llame cosa a "nuestras creación". Rin, como habrás leído no será el único narrador, iré cambiando eso, aunque no tiene ningún orden.

**-Susu: **-Vigilando mientras lleva un bate bajo el brazo.- Sí, sí, algunas veces será Rin, otras Makotito, pero por suerte Haru no tendrá su moemnto jejej

**-Lulu: **O sí... también Gou, incluso narrador omnisciente. Depende de por donde me dé

**-Susu: **He...dicho...que...Haru...no...tendrá...su...momento

**-Lulu: **n.n'' ¡Pasemos de review!

**-Susu: **Mejor... ¬n¬

**Yuki Rivaille: **

-**Susu: **Pues sí, esperemos que sea prometedor la verdad jajaj, ya no tienes que esperar más por saber qué va a ocurrir, A Lulu y a mí también nos gusta el MakoRin más que nada en el mundo.

**-Lulu: **A mí me gusta más el SaruMi, pero está en mi top 3 junto al SuzaLulu. Intentaré que lo sea n.n tengo muchas expectativas sobre este fic y sobre mí misma al escribirlo. Gracias por el apoyo.

**-Susu: **QwQ Solo estoy hablando de Free! QwQ no de las OTPs en general -.- Si fuera las generales para mí sería el-

-**Lulu: **Daiwá, a otro

-**Susu: **Me has cortado...

**MisakiUchiha17: **

**-Lulu: **owo Hola personita, gracias, la idea fue mía n.n aquí tengo la conti y espero traer una cada semana. Y sobre el largo... hago lo que puedo, pero con las POV es difícil.

**-Susu: **O porque eres tan baka que no das a más :D jajajajajajajaja ay mi pobre Lulu.

* * *

**Susu: **Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews nosotras lo tomaremos como críticas constructivas *-* para mí en este fic tendría que haber más pasión desenfrenada entre ambos.

**Lulu: **Apenas estamos empezando, todo a su tiempo pequeño saltamontes.

**Susu: **Pero es tan bonito, haciendo realidad nuestros sueños de OTPs

**Lulu: **Los sueños que tengo yo, ¿eh, Susu? x/D anda que no te gustó la idea del hard ni nada

**Susu: **Pero sabiendo lo pervertidilla que soy yo... necesito que sea ultra hard, como en nuestros roles MakoRin y... necesito la contestación en el Empotramiento en la piscina

**Lulu: **Voy, voy... no puedo escribir, rolear y cenar todo a la vez... Me explotas

**Susu: **Yo hago eso y más ¬n¬ aprende de tu Amo

**Lulu: **Hai, koujujin-sama U^U

**Susu: **Ven -la atrae por la cintura y le planta un beso en los labios.-

**Lulu: **¡O-oe, que hay gente! #Los hecho que ocurren aparti de que aquí están clasificados como contenido no apto para ningún público porque a Lulu le da mucha vergu y como alguien mire se lo carga con sus superpawas# Hasta otra gente~


	3. Chapter 3

**Susu: **Hello a todas, Lulu y yo traemos el siguiente capítulo de este maravilloso fic.

**Lulu: **Algo más tarde de lo que debería, pero ya expliqué en otro fic. He estado de exámenes y además me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza.

**Susu: **Eso qué más da, lo que importa es que ya está aquí, mejor tarde que nunca.

**Lulu: **Cierto n/n bueno, aquí las cosas se empiezan a poner calientes.

**Susu: **-Tose.- Sí... demasiado calientes.-Tose.- Calieente.

**Lulu: **No lo suficiente para mentes pervertidas como la de Susu, pero apenas empieza~~

**Susu: **EH que no tengo la mente pervertida -no que va-.

**Lulu: **Lo que sea. Hay algo que me disgusta, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es una parejaa "poco conocida", es algo normal. No tenemos reviews.

**Susu: **u.u La mayoría de personas están con el MakoHaru/RinHaru, pero no saben lo canon y bonita que es esta... ¿verdad?

**Lulu: **-Se pone una camiseta de "Salvemos el MakoRin".- ¡Exacto! Pero para eso estamos nosotras.

**Susu: **-También se la pone.- Y poco a poco y si puede ser gracias a nosotras queremos que améis tanto el MakoRin como nosotras.-Llamas en los ojos.-

**Lulu: **¡Amén, hermana! Bueno, dejando a un lado las charlas motivadoras~~ dejamos de petar esto y damos comienzo al tercer capítulo~~~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **¿Por qué siempre toca recordar que Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no es nuestro? Es como que medio masoquista, ya sabéis que pertenece a Kouji Ouji.

* * *

Última hora antes del recreo, o tercera hora del día… sí, deprimente, apenas eran las diez de las mañana y mi mente no daba para más. Después de hablar con Makoto anoche, no había descansado nada.

Se lo había dicho, y maldigo la hora en que se me cruzaron los cables y esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Había empezado algo que no iba a ser ni bueno, ni fácil, ni cómodo. Estaba destinado al desastre… Bueno, también dependía un poco de la respuesta de Makoto…

¡Si no fuera por Haruka ahora todo estaría solucionado! Para bien o para mal, ¡pero solucionado! Porque sí, el "niñero" de Makoto nos había interrumpido justo en el momento clave.

Solté un gruñido de frustración, ganándome una mirada de reprimenda por la gran parte del aula y una de preocupación por parte de Makoto, ¿es que ese hombre no dejaba de preocuparse nunca?

Por suerte, el timbre tocó y los tres nos fuimos a la terraza para encontrarnos con mi hermana y sus dos amigos, Nagisa y Rei, los cuales admiraban a Makoto y Haruka respectivamente.

-¡Mako-chan, Mako-chan! –Le llamó Nagisa acercándose con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Te vas a casar con Gou-chan?

-¡Es KOU!

Makoto no atinó más que a suspirar, estaba apagado desde que se levantó, además de tener unas grandes ojeras que estropeaban su hermoso rostro.

-Eso han decidido nuestros padres…

-Oh… pero yo siempre pensé que Mako-chan se casaría con Haru-chan

-¡Nagisa! –Le reprendió Rei.- No deberías meterte en la vida de Makoto-senpai de esa manera.

-Solo estaba de broma, Rei-chan.

Todos nos sentamos en círculo, Gou y Makoto estaban demasiado distantes el uno con el otro, seguramente porque no sabían cómo tratarse entre ellos ahora.

Aunque… si Nagisa sabía lo del matrimonio… y teniendo en cuenta cómo le estaba dando al móvil, ahora mismo lo debería saber el instituto entero y al rededores, y eso no era bueno.

Tendría que vigilar muy de cerca a esos dos por si alguna otra familia les intentaba hacer algo.

-Rin.-La suave voz de Makoto me sacó de mis pensamientos.- ¿Puedes ayudarme con inglés hoy?

-Claro, os ayudaré a los dos.

-No, solo a Makoto, Rin, yo no puedo hoy.-Haruka me miró con esos fríos ojos azules, estaba más serio de lo normal.

Si Haru no venía, eso significaba que Makoto y yo estaríamos a solas toda la tarde, así que me daría por fin una respuesta.

Las clases pasaron volando para mí, no podía esperar a quedarme a solas con Makoto. Curioso teniendo en cuenta que antes no podía estar a solas con él de puro nerviosismo, pero ahora que le había dicho la verdad no tenía de que preocuparme, así que quedarme a solas con él era como una buena noticia o algo parecido.

Después del entrenamiento del equipo de natación, acompañé a Makoto a casa y dejamos que Gou se fuera sola.

La casa de Makoto a esas horas solía estar vacía, a excepción de alguna persona del servicio. Makoto y yo fuimos hasta su cuarto y sacamos los libros. Makoto estaba algo distante y reflexivo, aún estaba dándole vueltas a lo de anoche.

-Makoto, no tienes que responderme ahora. Puedo esperar.

-Te iba a contestar anoche antes de que viniera Haru.

-Y gracias a él te lo has pensado mucho más, y a lo mejor necesitas más tiempo.

-Lo he pensado lo suficiente y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.-La expresión de Makoto cambió por completo, pasó de tener su típica sonrisa calmada a estar completamente serio.- También me gustas Rin y esto va a ser difícil, pero no pienso echarme atrás. Es nuestra vida y no pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran.

No sé qué me pasó en ese momento cuando oí las palabras de Makoto, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba besándole con una fuerza y anhelo impropios de mí, poniendo en el beso todos los años que había estado deseando que llegara ese momento, todos mis sentimiento hacia él, hasta los de rabia por las veces que había sido un completo idiota y se había arriesgado demasiado por todos nosotros, y la sorpresa al ver que él me correspondía de la misma manera, aunque algo más dulce, como era de esperarse de él.

Porque ese era Makoto Tachibana, un completo idiota desvivido por los demás, dulce como la miel y fuerte y tozudo como el más duro de los diamantes.

Al separarnos del beso por la falta de aire, no porque quisiéramos, nos miramos un momento a los ojos. El chico de ojos verdes sonrió de la forma más alegre, feliz y sincera que le había visto. Mis mejillas seguramente se tornaron rojas y escondí mi rostro en su hombro.

No sabíamos cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, abrazados. Él jugando con mi cabello y yo acariciando los músculos de su espalda por encima de la camiseta. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por mi móvil, era mi madre.

-¿Mamá?

-Cariño, ¿Gou está contigo?-Sonaba alarmada.

-No, ¿no ha llegado a casa?

-Sí, pero dijo que iba a salir un momento y aún no ha vuelto, tampoco coge el móvil.

-Mamá, no salgas de casa. Iré a buscarla.

Colgué el teléfono y me levanté a trompicones del regazo de Makoto, que se levantó tras de mí.

-Voy contigo.

Asentí y ambos salimos a la carrera a buscar a mi hermana.


End file.
